El gran Secreto
by Jurika-chan
Summary: Jiroh y Atobe se conocen una tarde de lluvia, nunca pudieron olvidar aquel dia y cuando se vuelven a encontrar se enteran de la gran noticia


**Sorpresas**

Un día lluvioso, un pequeño rubio totalmente empapado se había quedado dormido en las canchas de tenis esperando ver a la persona que mas admiraba, sin embargo el sueño lo venció y se quedo dormido, cuando despertó ya eran las 4 de la tarde y había comenzado una gran lluvia. No podía irse a su casa ya que la tormenta era muy fuerte, lo único que le quedaba era refugiarse cerca del lugar esperando que la lluvia cesara.

El chico encontró donde ocultarse de la lluvia pero mientras mas se iba acercando podía ver claramente a otro chico que se refugiaba del agua en aquel lugar, no le dio mucha importancia y se adentro a aquel sitio.

- Vaya lluvia ¿no? – Comento mientras sacaba un pequeño paño de su mochila para poder secarse, el otro chico lo ignoro y siguió enviando un mensaje de su teléfono celular. – ¿También te quedaste aquí atrapado por la lluvia, o te quedaste dormido? – Pregunto tratando de entablar una conversación.

- Yo no me quedaría dormido en un lugar como este – Contesto el chico, de cabellos amoratados.

-Jajajajaja pero que tonto – Dijo sacando la lengua – Eso es algo que solo me pasa a mi. ¿Crees que llueva mucho? – Le pregunto mientras se volvía para guardar el paño.

- No lo se, tampoco me importa – Le dijo mientras se sentaba en el banquito. Jiroh comenzó a quitarse la camisa - ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Le pregunto el otro mirando despectivamente.

- Debo sacar toda el agua así que la voy a exprimir – Comento con una sonrisa, El chico mas alto se quedo observándolo, tenia un buen bronceado y su abdomen definido, tenia a su parecer una escultural figura, nada trabajado en exceso ni mucho menos alguien flácido.

- ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí? – Pregunto mientras seguía con su mirada cada movimiento del chico mas bajo.

- Me quede dormido =p y cuando desperté ya las primeras gotas me habían caído encima – Le dijo mientras se volvía a colocar la camisa mojada.

- Toma, te lo prestare hasta que se medio seque tu camisa, o hasta que escampe – Prefería seguir mirando su torso descubierto pero podría enfermar, por esa razón le presto la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí a esta hora? – Le pregunto curioso.

- Vine a buscar a alguien pero llegue tarde – Fue su respuesta - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le pregunto mientras el más bajo se colocaba la chamarra.

- Jiroh =3 Akutagawa Jiroh – Le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- Atobe Keigo – Le respondió a secas.

Las horas pasaron con mas rapidez pero la tormenta no cesaba, incluso cada vez se hacia mas fuerte. Las ocho de la noche y nadie pasaba por aquel lugar, Atobe había recibido una llamada donde le informaban que no podían pasar a buscarlo ya que las calles estaban cerradas por la cantidad de agua que se acumulaba en la autopista.

- Creo que tendré que quedarme a dormir aquí . Jajajajajaja – Comento Jiroh en voz alta.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – Pregunto mientras le señalaba un lugar

- 17 ¿Qué hay allí? – Pregunto confuso al ver una especie de cafetería que obviamente ya se encontraba cerrada.

- No los aparentas. Si forzamos la cerradura podríamos quedarnos allí, aquí hará mas frío si el viento aumenta – Le dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta.

- ¿Cómo vamos a forzar la cerradura? – Seguía sin entender muy bien pero busco en su cartera también algo que funcionara.

- Eso funcionara – Le dijo al ver una tarjeta telefónica

- Tu tienes mas tarjetas que yo – Le dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Si pero las mía son importantes y tienen dinero – Le respondió quitándole la tarjeta y corriendo a la puerta. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando ya la había abierto y le hacia señas a Jiroh para que fuera.

- Sugoi!!! Podré comer algo ya me estaba muriendo de hambre – Dijo mientras se dirigía a tomar una torta.

- Oye Akutagawa vinimos a pasar la noche no a robar comida. – Le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

- Tranquilo dejare el dinero =3 solo quiero comer – Le dijo con una sonrisa, La lluvia se hizo mas fuerte a las 10 de la noche la oscuridad, la lluvia y la nubosidad hacían imposible lograr ver hacia fuera, Atobe se quito la camisa y le coloco sobre una mesa. Jiroh lo imito pero se quito la chaqueta y se la entrego.

- ¿Por qué me la devuelves? – Le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en una silla.

- Porque te vas a acostar y seguro te da frío, mi camisa ya debe estar seca, me la podré – Le dijo mientras caminaba para tomarla.

- Akuta… - Fue interrumpido por el chico.

- Jiroh dime así… Oye Atobe ¿Qué edad tienes tu? – Le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- 16 – Respondió con molestia, solo por el hecho de saberse menor que aquel chico con mirada infantil. – Pero cumplo los 17 pronto.

- Sugee!! – Dijo para poder dormir.

El tiempo paso aun mas ya eran las 12 y el frío hizo acto de presencia, Jiroh se encontraba dormido, pero al sentir el aire se estremeció entre sueños y Atobe lo miro y con todo su pesar se sentó junto a él en el suelo, le quito la camisa que aun estaba mojada y lo abrazo, tomándolo por la cintura y recostando la cabeza del mas bajo en su hombro. Jiroh lo abrazo y el aprovecho el momento para colocar la chamarra y que los cubriera. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable con aquel chico? ¿Por qué sentía que no podía dejar que le pasara nada? Esas preguntas rondaban su cabeza mientras lo tenía en brazos. A las 6 de la mañana el chico con cabellos desordenados se despertó se movió un poco intentando no despertar al otro chico pero no lo pudo evitar.

¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto mientras se colocaba de pie

Como las 6 creo, ya esta saliendo el sol – Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

Entonces es hora de irnos – Le dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de el para ver el día soleado.

¡¡Si!!!!!!! – Respondió con gran ímpetu.

Se dio la vuelta quedando frente al más alto, subió la vista y lo pudo visualizar, tenia una mirada muy interesante aunque llena de arrogancia, sin embargo esos ojos violetas lo dejaron sin aliento. Atobe solo se acerco a el, mientras acercaba su cuerpo y lo recostaba sobre el chico mas bajo, Jiroh inconcientemente se sonrojo y cerro los ojos, lo que hizo que al mas alto sonriera con ternura, acercando sus labios poco a poco consumando aquel beso, los labios de Jiroh se abrieron con lentitud y con timidez, la lengua de Atobe se adentro a aquel mundo que de cierto modo quiso conocer durante toda la noche, los brazos fuertes de Atobe tomaron por la cintura a Jiroh y este lo imito pero abrazándolo por el cuello, el beso paso de ser algo tierno a algo mas pasional, el ojivioleta apretó con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño para que nadie lo quitara de allí, luego de un momento el mismo fue el que rompió el beso y le entrego la camisa.

Creo que es hora de irnos – Le dijo al terminar de abotonar aquella hermosa camisa de seda blanca dejando su pecho descubierto.

Si tienes razón, mi familia debe estar preocupada – Menciono mientras también acomodaba su camisa.

Eres un chico muy confianzudo – Le reclamo mientras abría la puerta.

Claro que no, es solo que me caes bien =3 – Le dijo mientras sonreía y salía detrás de el.

Como sea, igual no deberías ser así, las personas se podrían acercar a ti para hacerte daño – Le comento mientras salían de aquel club de tenis.

Ya me lo han dicho mis amigos, pero yo no le veo algún problema – Cuanto termino de hablar se detuvo en seco al mirar una gran limusina negra estacionada en toda la entrada del club.

Fue un placer Aku… Jiroh – Dijo mientras un hombre abría la puerta de la limusina.

Igual Atobe – Se despidió con una sonrisa y camino al lado contrario por donde se había ido el otro joven.

Los días pasaron con naturalidad, incluso los meses pasaron y esos dos chicos mas nunca se volvieron a encontrar aunque frecuentaran el mismo lugar, el destino intentaba decirles que olvidaran pero nunca pudieron aquel beso se quedo gravado tanto en sus mentes como en sus corazones, mas de una vez Jiroh fue a las pistas de tenis para buscarlo pero no lo encontró fue cuando recordó que Atobe solo había ido a buscar a alguien lo que significaba ante los ojos de el que no frecuentaba aquel lugar. Un día en la casa de los Atobe.

¡Keigo!!! – Grito la mama emocionada

¿Qué? – pregunto a secas Keigo

Pronto será tu cumpleaños, así que he decidido hacer una reunión para celebrarla – Le comento con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al closet del chico.

Que bien – respondió el chico con un notorio fastidio

Conocerás a mi hermana =3 y a su hijo creo que tiene la misma edad que tu – Le comento mientras le lanzaba la ropa a la cama.

¿Qué rayos haces desordenando mi habitación? Además, ni siquiera sabia que tuvieras una hermana – le dijo con rostro molesto mientras encendía su ipod para escuchar música.

Bueno estuvo viajando por largo tiempo… mucho para ser mas exacta y acaban de llegar hace como 6 meses a Japón =3 te encantara es mas divertida que yo juju ¿te gusta este short? porque no lo usas casi – Le pregunto mientras lo lanzaba a la cama también

Deja de hacer esa cara tan ridícula. Tu no eres nada divertida, no se quien te lo dijo y no me gusta ahora si no te importa puedes irte por favor – concluyo el chico mostrándole la salida como si de una sirvienta se tratara.

Arréglate porque vamos a salir hoy mismo en la tarde, Ne Keigo no lleves ropa como la que sueles usar vamos a una CA-BA-ÑA – Le informo mientras salía de la habitación.

¡Tsk! Ore-sama no va a ningún lado – se quejo para sus adentros.

Esa tarde Atobe parecía un niño malcriado negándose totalmente a ir a aquel lugar… una cabaña, sus padres casi lo llevan arrastras a la camioneta para emprender el camino, durante todo el trayecto estuvo en silencio escuchando su ipod que por cierto la mama había dejado el cargador en la casa para que no lo pudiera escuchar en esos días. Tres horas de camino que al parecer de Keigo fueron una eternidad y la llegada al infierno. Al llegar tuvieron que volver a obligar al adolescente caprichoso a bajar de la Hummer, una mujer de cabellos castaños estaba en la entrada de la cabaña junto a una niña pequeña no mas de 10 años, las mujeres se saludaron con gran emoción y llamaron a Atobe.

Keigo ella es mi hermana =3… Si no te gusta mi carita te la aguantas – Le dijo en un susurro.

Un placer conocerla señora – saludo ignorando a su madre y se presento con elegancia – Atobe Keigo.

Wow si que haz crecido, la ultima vez que te vi eras tan pequeño – Comento con una sonrisa.

Oye y ¿donde esta Jiroh? – Pregunto la madre de Atobe, quien al escuchar el nombre mencionado se sorprendió y se quedo pensando en aquel chico que había conocido el día de aquella lluvia.

Esta arreglando las cosas en la habitación un momento – La mujer se fue a buscar al chico.

Ne Keigo tendrás que compartir habitación con el así que pórtate bien malcriado – Le dijo la madre mientras buscaba algunas maletas. Atobe solo la ignoro de nuevo y se coloco el audífono para seguir escuchando música.

Keigo A-YU-DA-ME – Le dijo la madre mientras le daba una maleta. El chico cargo las maletas sin hacer comentario alguno.

¿Necesitas ayuda? – Pregunto Jiroh mientras se paraba frente a el, sin reconocerlo. En eso la mama de Atobe entro y grito

¡¡¡Jiroh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que lindo… no te pareces a el con cara de amargado – Le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Hola – Dijo con una sonrisa pero con gran sorpresa

¿Ya conociste a Keigo? – Le pregunto.

Nop – Respondió el chico para mirar al otro y al darse cuenta de quien era su cara se transformo a una de sorpresa y frustración. – Hola – Dijo nervioso.

Hola – respondió sin más, sabia quien era el chico que tenia al frente pero prefirió aparentar lo contrario por su madre chismosa.

Jiroh ¿Qué te pasa estas pálido? – Su madre lo alo un poco para tocar su frente.

Estoy bien es solo que no comí bien jajajaja – Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba una de las maletas para subirlas a la habitación.

Keigo ayúdalo no se vaya a caer por las escaleras – Le ordeno para luego susurrarle – Luce muy frágil así que ve – Lo empujo, Los chicos iban subiendo las escaleras Atobe justo detrás de Jiroh sin mirarse ni nada parecido. Cuando entraron a la habitación.

¿Tú eres mi famoso primo al que todos admiran por su forma de ser? – Pregunto Jiroh al entrar en la habitación con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Eso parece… y tú eres el famoso primo al que todo el mundo quiere por ser tan dulce, tierno y cariñoso ¿no? – prosiguió el ojivioleta mirándolo fijamente.

Si eso parece – Dijo mientras se giraba para salir de aquel lugar – La cena va a estar lista nos vemos allá – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía pero la voz de ese chico lo detuvo.

Mi madre me dijo que tendremos que dormir juntos… Jiroh… ¿tienes algún problema? No quiero incomodar – pregunto Atobe hablándole de la forma mas calida que pudo.

Yo no tengo problema, es mejor que dormir con mi hermanita ella tiene pesadillas por la noche y luego no me deja dormir – Comento mientras se paraba en la puerta - ¿Vienes? – Le pregunto

¿Dormirá con tu mama? Por que si tiene pesadillas yo no tengo problema en cuidarla un poco en la noche – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. – Y así entre ambos la cuidamos.

Gracias =3 pero ya tendremos que cuidarla por el día jajajaja por la noche seria mas molesto ;p – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Como sea – y bajo también.

La cena paso con la mayor normalidad del mundo las mujeres de aquel lugar charlaban de cualquier trivialidad del momento y los hombre se fueron a descansar, Jiroh después de hablar con aquellas señoras pidió permiso y se fue alegando tener mucho sueño, Atobe desde hace mas de media hora estaba en la habitación intentando conectarse por su lapto pero sin resultado alguno.

¿Como va tu vida? – Pregunto Jiroh al entrar en la habitación

Intentando conectarme pero como estoy en el monte no puedo, estoy lejos de la civilización, me siento un animal. – se quejaba el chico.

Aquí no vas a tener mucha suerte tontito Jajajaja – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa. De nuevo como cuando se conocieron.

Sigues en buena forma, me alegro… Voy a ducharme, ahora vuelvo – Atobe se coloco de pie y se fue al baño.

Claro – Dijo con una sonrisa para comenzar a vestirse.

De un momento a otro la mente de Jiroh lo hizo moverse con rapidez al baño donde Atobe iba a comenzar a ducharse, El chico de mirada violeta comenzó a desvestirse dejando todas sus prendas arregladas se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo… El agua comenzó a rodar por todo su cuerpo; Jiroh entre abrió la puerta para ver como Atobe se duchaba… miro como su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado las gotas de agua rodaban por su cuerpo e iluminaban un poco aquel rostro, el rostro de Jiroh se sonrojo por completo al ver como el chico pasaba el jabón por todo su cuerpo… por un momento cerro los ojos, pero luego noto que los movimientos de Atobe al pasar el jabón por su cuerpo se volvían mas sexys. Cuando comenzó a masajear el shampoo en su cabello endureció los músculos de sus brazos para que se notara la gran fuerza que poseía. Jiroh enrojeció aun mas que antes, al sacarse el shampoo y el jabón de su cuerpo Atobe salio de la ducha y abrió la puerta… Jiroh se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la cara de Atobe.

Perdón, tenia ganas de usar el baño – Le comento mientras se alejaba con la cara completamente roja

Si… seguro, y no será que… ¿querías ver mi grandioso físico mientras el agua caía sobre el? – pregunto Atobe con su ego por las nubes.

En absoluto Jajajajaja no tienes un cuerpo de infarto, permiso – El chico se dispuso a dar media vuelta para irse pero Keigo lo atrajo hacia si haciendo que el chico entrara al baño y cerro la puerta, lo acorralo contra la puerta e hizo que ambos cuerpos tuvieran un contacto… contacto que hizo estremecer al chico de cabellos alborotados…

Entonces… ¿no tengo cuerpo de infarto? – pregunto de nuevo muy seguro de la negación que haría por orgullo su "primo"

Obvio que no… - Comento totalmente sonrojado – Tus músculos están muy trabajados mejor estoy yo ja "Si es de ser presumido también puedo serlo" – Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro intentando alejar el cuerpo del mas alto de el.

Si claro… entonces muéstramelo… - le dijo al oído de forma sensual, mientras le iba subiendo la camisa.

No tengo porque demostrarte nada, puedes dejarme – LE dijo con un puchero en los labios mientras lo empujaba – No deberías hacer eso "Primo" – Comento con sarcasmo.

¿Ah? – Atobe se acerco a Jiroh como anteriormente lo había hecho – Hagamos una cosa Jiroh PRIMO… olvídate de ese parentesco por un momento. Sinceramente para mi ya es imposible verte como a un primo – le dijo en un susurro poco perceptible.

¿Solo por que nos besamos el día de la lluvia? – Pregunto – Lo entiendo "Creo" pero no puedo olvidar ese hecho así de fácil mi mama siempre me ha hablado de ti – Le comento mientras bajaba la guardia.

Si, mi mama también me hablo de ti y de tu mama… ayer. Lo siento, pero no te he podido sacar de mi mente desde ese día. Aunque ahora que se que somos primos, me gustaría. – le dijo.

¿De verdad pensabas en mí? – Pregunto levemente sonrojado – Yo tampoco te pude sacar de mi mente… creo que tu beso se quedo grabado – Le certifico aun mas sonrojado que antes – Debo salir Atobe bye – El chico se dio la vuelta esperando que Atobe se alejara un poco de el para dejarlo salir, el chico le hizo espacio para que pudiera salir.

Esta bien – dijo a secas, como solo el sabia hacer. Jiroh abrió la puerta pero su rostro mostraba la sorpresa, no podía creer que Atobe lo dejara ir tan fácilmente, dio un suspiro y salio cerrando la puerta tras el.

Tonto – Dijo en un susurro mientras caminaba a su cama.

Atobe salio del baño con su ropa para dormir, se sentó en su cama y vio que Jiroh estaba durmiendo, le pareció enternecedor así que decidió acercarse un poco mas para así apreciar mejor esa linda imagen. Se sentó en la cama del chico rubio y se fijo que este abrazaba a una oveja… Atobe, lo miro un rato y luego se acerco para decirle al oído en un susurro 'Te quiero' y luego darle un suave beso en los labios, Jiroh abrió los ojos.

¿Quieres dormir conmigo? – Le pregunto mientras se restregaba los ojos y le hacia un lado en la cama.

Si, con gusto – Atobe se acostó en la cama donde estaba Jiroh. – Jiroh… - pero fue interceptado por el aludido.

¡¡Mira esta lloviendo!!! – Grito mientras daba un salto a la ventana junto a su cama – Como aquel día… Es extraño pero cada vez que estamos cerca el cielo llora – Dijo mientras volvía a la cama.

El cielo no llora Jiroh, nunca me pareció que la lluvia fuera motivo o señal de tristeza, siempre la vi como una manera de celebrar algo – le comento al mas bajo.

Pero en las películas cuando se muere alguien el cielo llora – Le dijo confundido y con el ceño fruncido

Eso es en películas, en la vida real no suele suceder así. – le informo, en ese momento Atobe se quedo mirando a Jiroh fijamente, una mirada un poco profunda.

¿Te molesta que no me he bañado? – Le pregunto mientras tomaba sus cosas y corría al baño.

¡No! No te preocupes Jiroh – Atobe se coloco de pie y lo tomo del brazo y de nuevo estaba el chico oveja contra la pared – Hueles bien, no te preocupes – Atobe tomo al chico por la cintura y lo atrajo – ¿Te molesta si hago algo que no esta permitido ante los ojos de nuestras madres? – pregunto, esta vez sí dudaba de la respuesta que obtendría.

No me molesta para nada – Respondió Jiroh mientras cerraba los ojos

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se carcajeo - ¿Por qué cierras los ojos? – pregunto con cierta magnificencia chocante.

Porque no quiero ver lo que me harás desgraciado hentai – Le dijo suficientemente alto.

No te molestes – dijo.

Sin mas se fue acercando lentamente al rostro del chico mas bajo, y le dio un beso en los labios, pudo sentir como se aceleraba su corazón y podía sentir como Jiroh se estremecía, al igual que el, en ese momento recordó la primera vez que se vieron en las canchas de tenis, recordó aquel primer beso que había significado tanto para ambos, Culminaron el beso y Atobe logro ver la agitación a la cual estaba sometido su compañero y el mismo así que lo llevo a la cama y le dio un vaso con agua.

No lo necesito, pero gracias – Dijo mientras se acostaba nuevamente.

Jiroh… yo te quiero… - dijo mientras veía el cielo a través de la ventana.

Creo que yo también… lo que pasa es que no puedo explicar lo que siento porque es primera vez que lo siento así que no se – Dijo con una mirada de frustración y bajando la mirada a las sabanas.

Escucha, se que esto no es legal, pero si estas de acuerdo podemos ocultárselo a nuestras madres, es decir, no tiene que saber que yo te bese y que te quiero, y que te adoro y no precisamente como a un primo – comento.

¿Quieres decir que después de irnos de la cabaña seguiremos viéndonos? – Pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

¡Claro que si! Podemos decir que nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y… que ahora nos la pasamos juntos. No quiero dejarte ir así como así Jiroh. – le dijo de nuevo tomándolo por la barbilla y dándole un beso.

SUGOI!!!!!!!! Atobe – Grito el chico emocionado lanzándose a los brazos del más alto y dándole un beso - ¿Seremos algo así como primos con derecho? – Le pregunto mientras tomaba a su oveja y hacia que Atobe la besara.

Por favor Jiroh, ya no mas ¡¡PRIMO!!! Es frustrante, seremos algo así como mas que amigos, eso que llaman noviazgo ¿si? – pregunto mientras le deba un beso a la oveja.

A… Ato… Atobe… Omae… ¿de verdad? SUGEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! – Termino de hablar y también le dio un beso a la oveja – Si, si, si, - Dijo entusiasta.

Muy bien… ¡Te quiero Jiroh! Te quiero mucho… - le decía mientras lo volteaba para recostar la cabeza del rubio en su pecho.

Jiroh se le quedo mirando un buen rato y luego le dio un beso, aun no estaba acostumbrado a la idea de tener de pareja a su "primo" pero sabia que lo que sentía por el no era una tontería. Los chicos comenzaron a besarse lentamente mientras sus manos comenzaban a tocar poco a poco sus cuerpos. Atobe acomodo a Jiroh sobre el para mayor comodidad siguió besándolo mientras subía poco a poco la camisa del rubio hasta quitársela completamente tocando con delicadeza cada músculo del mas bajo deleitándose con su cuerpo.

Tenias razón tu cuerpo no esta trabajado en exceso eres hermoso – Le dijo mientras daba pequeñas mordidas en la clavícula de Jiroh.

Pero tu eres mas fuerte y eso me gusta – Le dijo Jiroh mientras le quitaba la camisa a Atobe con un leve sonrojo.

Jiroh soltó un leve gemido y Atobe sonrío al escucharlo. Comenzó a bajarle el pantalón mientras besaba su pecho y bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a su vientre mordiendo nuevamente la pelvis, Jiroh volvió a gemir y Atobe subió nuevamente para besarlo. Jiroh le quito el pantalón a Atobe con un poco de torpeza.

No te pongas nervioso – Le dijo Atobe mientras le plantaba un beso mas apasionado que cualquier otro, consigo llevaba la lujuria que había guardado para no asustar ni lastimar al pequeño. Jiroh solo asintió.

Fuera de la casa la tormenta opacaba cualquier cosa, los truenos y relámpagos lograban que nada se escuchara, solo la lluvia cayendo, nadie esperaba que dos primos estuvieran en un momento tan intimo. Unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Jiroh, Atobe lamia esas gotas y lo besaba.

Todo va a estar bien Jiroh, yo te quiero – Le decía mientras sacaba sus dedos de Jiroh para introducir su miembro.

Jiroh sonrío al escuchar las palabras de Atobe que le daban seguridad para consumar aquel acto. Un acto que estaba prohibido entre familiares, y al que ellos les daba igual porque se amaban. Un amor que nació mucho antes de conocer su condición familiar y que luego de saber la verdad no se podía olvidar lo ocurrido, aquel primer beso, dos completos extraños que entregan tantas cosas en un beso y que a pesar de intentarlo no lo pueden olvidar. Jiroh gimió con fuerza y Atobe intento callarlo con un beso estaban llegando al éxtasis del momento olvidando a sus padres que seguramente se encontraban en la sala y a una pequeña niña que tal vez dormía. Los dedos de Jiroh se aferraban con mas fuerza a la espalda del chico mas alto mientras el daba mordidas al cuello del rubio y masajeaba con fuerza su miembro descubierto, nuevamente un suspiro, un gemido de parte de los dos, un beso Jiroh abrazo con fuerza a Atobe por el cuello, lamió su lóbulo.

Atobe yo te amo – Le dijo mientras recostaba su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del menor.

Yo también Jiroh… Pero… ¿No quieres darte un baño? – Le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y lo llevaba cargado a la ducha.

Si es contigo si =3 – Le dijo con una sonrisa para luego darle un beso.

Todo el tiempo que estemos aquí – Le dijo Atobe.

La semana paso con rapidez. Atobe y Jiroh pasaban la mayor parte del día con la hermana menor de el ultimo jugando de todo un poco, por las tardes normalmente desaparecían para besarse y hablar de todas las cosas que vivieron antes de conocerse y tal vez unas cuantas cosas mas. La llegada de la despedida era inevitable ese día, debían volver a su vida real pero Atobe no dejaría de tener contacto con aquel chico que era su amor, su vida, su novio.

Ne Jiroh ¿me das tu número? – Le pregunto frente todos los padres – Me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo – Finalizo, Jiroh sonrío y tomo el celular de Atobe para grabar su numero de teléfono.

Estamos hablando Kei-chan – Le dijo en forma de despedida.

Keigo es suficiente, el chan esta de mas – Le dijo con cierto tono de molestia.

Seguro Kei-chan – Le dio un abrazo y subió a la camioneta – Te amo – Le dijo en un susurro y Atobe pudo leer sus labios, sonrío y subió a la camioneta cuando comenzaron a chatear.

"¿_Quieres que nos veamos mañana?" – _Le pregunto Atobe mientras se reía solo.

_Todos los días si es posible – _Respondió Jiroh.

_**Te amo**___– Escribieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.


End file.
